The Peculiar Mission
by harmonyhearsvoices
Summary: Set after the 7th Jedi Apprentice book, Qui-gon and Obi-wan go to Telos looking for Qui-gon's vengeful former apprentice. Meanwhile, Tahl and Qui-gon's feelings for each other grow. Full of romance and action, this story is an fun and easy read. Rvw pls!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I started this story after I read the 7th book in the Jedi Apprentice series. My friend and I were waiting impatiently for the 8th book to come out, and we started talking about all the things that should happen in it. Eventually we realized we had enough material to write our own version! So, we decided to try it! She lost interest after Jude Watson's version of the book came out, but I decided to stick with it. I'm still not quite finished, but I'll post all of what I have up here, it'll just take me a little while, since I gotta put one chapter up at a time.. Anyway, enjoy! Oh yea, and none of the normal Star Wars character's belong to me, they belong to George Lucas, and the Jedi Apprentice books belong to Jude Watson. =)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Obi-wan Kenobi sensed an uncertainty from his former master Qui-gon Jinn as they made ready to depart for Telos, a planet that was known for its technological advances, and its tourist trade. It was also the home planet of Qui-gon's first apprentice Xanatos.  
  
Xanatos had betrayed Qui-gon for personal power and wealth, and had come back to fight Qui-gon several times. Finally Qui-gon had decided to go after him. I betrayed him too, Obi-wan thought, an ache passing through his heart. His offense was nothing compared to Xanatos's he knew. Obi-wan had gotten swept away in the cause of a planet, and he had left the Jedi order to help the planet gain peace. He had come to greatly regret his decision, and he wished to regain his life as a Jedi, and as Qui-gon's Padawan learner.  
  
The Jedi Council was reluctant to re-admit him for fear that his commitment was no longer absolute. Obi-wan was sure that this mission would test him.  
  
"Are you ready, Obi-wan?" Qui-gon asked, breaking into Obi-wan's thoughts. Qui-gon was restless, but hid it well beneath his usual calm composure. He was anxious to get to Telos, and start searching for Xanatos. The last time he and Xanatos had faced one another, Qui-gon had been forced to allow Xanatos to escape in order to save the Jedi Temple, and countless lives. Since then, he had been anxious to track Xanatos down again, considering him a great threat to the Jedi. He won't escape this time! Qui-gon thought.  
  
***************************  
  
Jedi Knight Tahl paused in front of the door to the Jedi Council room. She had been summoned there for briefing on her next mission. On her last mission she had not been able to assist much in stopping Xanatos's attacks on the temple, and she had felt rather useless. Ever since she had been blinded on the planet of Melida\Daan, she hadn't been quite as agile as she once was, and this made her a bit disgruntled. What she didn't realize yet was that with her brilliant mind for data analysis, she was as much help here as she was traveling around. But she hated for people to think she couldn't take care of herself. So she was pleased to be off on another mission right away, though a hint of worry flickered at the back of her mind. Meetings with the council often meant grave emergencies.  
  
Tahl gathered her thoughts and stepped into the Council room, the door hissing closed behind her. The council sat there waiting for her. She took her place in the middle of the room.  
  
"Summoned you here we have, a mission of importance for." Yoda stated in his unique way of speaking. Mace Windu continued, "Garen Muln has disappeared. We have reason to believe he has been kidnapped." He paused.  
  
"Further investigation has shown that Garen is not the first youth to have disappeared lately. There have been reports of missing children from planets as far as the outer rim."  
  
"Disappearing children have there been not only. Missing also are full- grown adults." Yoda added.  
  
"We don't know what is at work here, but we have our suspicions. You must look into this matter of missing children. We are sending you accompanied by Too-jay to investigate, and to make sure this problem is solved. We have traced Garen's captors to Telos, and that would be a good place for you to begin. In fact there is a transport leaving for Telos this very afternoon, if you could be ready then. May the force be with you!" Mace Windu summed up the situation. Tahl bowed and exited the room, already running a list of things to do through her head. She needed to be ready to leave in a very short amount of time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Qui-gon walked to the transport in silence, disturbed by his earlier thoughts. He was doing exactly what Xanatos wanted him to, giving in to hatred for his first Padawan. Hate was what eventually drove Xanatos to the dark side. Hate cannot co-exist with good. If you are led by hatred, you are walking down the path to the dark side. "I cannot follow that path," he thought. He reached inside for his center of calm. "I will not allow myself to!"  
  
Obi-wan walked beside Qui-gon disturbed by his former master's silence. Did he regret Obi-wan's presence? Or was something else bothering him? Obi-wan could not tell. Qui-gon had said many times that Obi-wan did not have a strong connection to the living force, and he knew it was true.  
  
"There is so much I could learn from him!" As they neared the transport, Obi-wan could make out another person boarding the ship. It was Tahl with her personal navigation droid Too-jay. He wondered fleetingly what she was doing here, but pushed the thought away, to focus on his mission with Qui- gon. Finding Xanatos would not be easy, but Obi-wan was confident that he and Qui-gon could do it.  
  
Tahl listened as two people entered the transport, remembering that Obi-wan and Qui-gon were going to Telos too, but on a mission searching out Xanatos. She was glad to have their company.  
  
"I'm glad you're here." She said with a smile. "Now I have someone to talk to besides that driveling droid." Qui-goon returned her smile with a warm smile of his own. He was also glad to have her company. She had offered him some of the best advice he had ever gotten, and was a good friend besides.  
  
Obi-wan was relieved to feel Qui-gon's change in moods. He seemed more relaxed around Tahl than he had been all day. He was smiling and talking to the lovely woman about her mission.  
  
"So you're going to investigate these missing people. Off on another mission already. You do keep busy," he was saying. " I hope our paths cross again down on the planet." But Obi-wan turned around to face them in his seat.  
  
"Who is missing?" he asked Tahl. Tahl turned her head towards him, her face grim. "Many children are missing, but only one from the Temple." she stated. "Garen Muln is gone. Apparently he disappeared right after Xanatos escaped. We are doing our best to locate and rescue him and the other children and adults." Obi-wan felt himself tense up. Garen was missing? He had just recently helped them in their plan to catch Xanatos, and he was a promising pilot. Now he was missing? "Was he kidnapped?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
"It appears so." Tahl answered. "We will find him Obi-wan. Don't worry." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Obi-wan was still brooding over Garen's disappearance as the announcement that they were nearing Telos came over the intercom. But he shook off his worries to focus on the mission before him. As the ship landed, Qui-gon came over to him and sat down.  
  
"Are you all right Obi-wan? I know that Garen is your friend. You must be worried about him."  
  
"Yes I am worried." Obi-wan replied. "But it is time for me to think of the mission ahead. Besides, I trust Tahl to find him." Qui-gon glanced at Tahl.  
  
"Yes I can think of no one better for the job than Tahl. Come now, we need to find lodging." As they exited the ship with Tahl and Too-jay, Tahl thought of something.  
  
"If we get lodging together, it will cost less, and we can compare missions. I can't help but think that they are connected somehow." She said.  
  
"I too feel that way." Qui-gon stated with a smile. "That will work well."  
  
****************************************  
  
The next morning was crisp and sunny. Qui-gon and Obi-wan rose early to do their morning meditation. Afterwards, feeling refreshed, they walked a short distance to meet Tahl for breakfast. They found her at a fresh fruit market. They purchased some fruit and sat down at a small table together.  
  
"I believe today I will just mingle. Too-jay will help me out." Tahl remarked. "We are going to see if we can find Offworld's headquarters. From there it should be rather simple to find Xanatos." Said Qui-gon. "Of course, it won't be that easy, it never is, but it does seem like a good place to begin looking." Tahl nodded her agreement.  
  
"Shall we meet for evening meditation then?" Tahl asked. Qui-gon glanced at his former Padawan, who nodded his consent. "We shall be there." Qui-gon said, and so he and Obi-wan headed towards a busy looking part of town, hoping to borrow a speeder.  
  
As Obi-wan and Qui-gon walked along the busy streetway, Obi-wan noticed that no one would look at them. He mentioned to Qui-gon who frowned.  
  
"I have noticed it as well. It's strange." Qui-gon said. Just then something caught Obi-wan's eye. A speeder was driving recklessly about the commonplace. It whizzed down and came to a halt in front of the two Jedi. The rider dismounted and walked over to the two of them, pulling off his helmet so that they could see that it was a boy slightly older than Obi- wan.  
  
"Hello! My name is Kivutan. You're new around." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"We are Jedi, here on business from Coruscant. Perhaps you could help us." Qui-gon said.  
  
"You are Jedi then?" asked the boy. "I thought you might be, but I wasn't sure." Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "Surely you knew Jedi are outlawed here. Offworld has decreed it so."  
  
"Offworld?" Obi-wan asked. "As in Offworld Mining Corporation?"  
  
"The very same." Kivutan replied.  
  
"Offworld plays a very major part in our current governing system. Basically Offworld's word is the law. It's been this way since old Carthak died, and Xanatos abandoned us. They say it's only until they can find someone to be governor, but."  
  
"But what?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
"Oh it's nothing." Kivutan replied. Obi-wan gave him a skeptical look, and Kivutan's determined expression softened. Qui-gon watched the exchange with interest. Sometimes it was better to let the younger people communicate with the people their age. It was just one more reason to have a Padawan. But could he restore the bonds of trust between him and Obi-wan? He became aware of Kivutan speaking again, and tuned back into the conversation.  
  
"I should have known I couldn't hide anything from the Jedi." Kivutan sighed. "After Xanatos left, my parents should have acquired control of Telos's government. But assassins snuck into our house, and there was somewhat of a brawl. My mother told me to go get a speeder and get to safety. She then went back to help my father. The assassins they, they." Kivutan trailed off, unable to continue. Then he straitened and went on. "They killed my parents, to leave the path to the government open, no doubt. They let me live because they don't consider me a threat. But I am the rightful heir to the position. I will gain control someday! I just need to get a bit stronger, that's all."  
  
A short silence followed his speech. Then Obi-wan broke the silence. "The assassins were probably hired by Offworld. It makes sense, seeing as Offworld is in control now." He said.  
  
"My thoughts exactly!" Kivutan remarked. Qui-gon noticed the warmth in Kivutan's voice. Perhaps he and Obi-wan would form a bond, since they were around the same age. It would be in their favor to have a guide, as long as Obi-wan did not let his friendship with Kivutan interfere with their mission, as he had on Melida/Daan.  
  
"So you're related to Xanatos then." noted Qui-gon.  
  
"We're second cousins once removed or such. But I really never knew him. And now he's who knows where." Said Kivutan. He might be closer than you think! Qui-gon thought, but he kept his thoughts to himself.  
  
"So Kivutan," Obi-wan started, but Kivutan interrupted. "Please, call me Kiv. All my friends do."  
  
Obi-wan felt a twinge of warning. He was determined not to get swept up in Kiv's cause. He had learned his lesson on Melida/Daan, and he would never make the same mistake again. He might never get a chance to, if Qui-gon didn't accept him back. But he understood Qui-gon's hesitation. A Padawan pledged his loyalty to his Master, once that trust has been broken, it is hard to regain.  
  
"Obi-wan?" Kiv said.  
  
"Oh yes," Obi-wan returned to the present, and resumed his question. "So Kiv, you haven't learned anything like how to get into Offworld headquarters, have you?" he asked.  
  
"Actually yes." Said Kivutan. "I don't know if it's the actual headquarters, or just the base for their operations on this planet, but I can get you in. It's really quite simple once you find out where they're located. Of course, that alone took me three months of searching. But why do you want to get into Offworld headquarters?" he asked.  
  
"It's sort of a long story. Could you help us get in? I'll explain it all on the way." Obi-wan said.  
  
"How about we go in the morning?" Kiv suggested. Obi-wan looked at Qui-gon and replied, "That will be fine. Let's meet back here when the marketplace opens up." Kiv nodded, got back on his speeder, and sped away as recklessly as he had come. "Let us head back to the lodge, and see if Tahl has found anything." Qui- gon said, striding off the way they had come. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Tahl was becoming frustrated. No one knew anything about the missing children whatsoever, and on top of that Too-jay was bothering her with entirely unhelpful comments such as; "Why don't we ask him?" "We've already come here" "They weren't much help" "They didn't know anything". Being blind made mingling difficult, but being blind, AND having to cope with Too- jay made it next to impossible. Just as she was getting ready to call it a day, she heard a speeder behind her.  
  
"Someone's coming." Too-jay remarked.  
  
"I can hear that you witless, idiotic heap of metal! Would you just shut down?" Tahl ranted at it.  
  
"If I were to do that, I would not be fulfilling my purpose as your conduct," Too-jay replied in her musical voice. Tahl chose to ignore that comment, and turned to face the newcomer.  
  
"Our visitor has short brown hair, and is 3.04 inches shorter than you." Too-jay informed Tahl. "He is most likely around your companion Obi-wan's age." "Thank you for that useless bit of information." Tahl muttered under her breath. "Hi!" said the boy. "Let me guess. You're a Jedi too." Tahl smiled as she replied, "That's right. But how could you tell?"  
  
"Jedi are just different. I guess that's why they're outlawed. Not that it helps that much. Maybe if the Jedi were allowed, there wouldn't be so much crime." He explained. Her curiosity roused, Tahl inquired,  
  
"Crime? What sort of crime?"  
  
"Oh you know, street fights, burglary, murder, kidnapping. Especially kidnapping lately. Street kids have been being snatched right and left. You know; the people nobody would notice were missing. That's the strange thing. Normally, it's the important people who are kidnapped, and then returned for ransom. But there hasn't been one ransom note. The children have simply vanished. It doesn't make sense." He finished, but didn't move. He just sat there with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"You've been a great help to me,..." Tahl remarked.  
  
"The name's Kivutan, my friends call me Kiv." He said.  
  
"I'm Tahl, and this is Too-jay." She said motioning to the droid at her side. "Thanks Kivutan." "No problem. By the way, what are you doing here?" "Looking for missing children." Tahl said simply, turning to leave. "Come on Too-jay you incompetent heap of metal." And she melted into the crowd, leaving a somewhat bewildered Kiv behind her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Qui-gon brightened as he sensed Tahl enter the room where he and Obi- wan were meditating. "I see you made it back all in one piece. Did you discover anything?" Tahl asked. She never said hello, but jumped right into a conversation. Qui-gon relaxed his meditation stance, and replied, "As did you. A boy native to the area knows how to get into Offworld headquarters. We're going to investigate tomorrow. And you, did you find any information on the missing children?"  
  
Qui-gon was glad to see Tahl. They had gone through temple training together, and were close friends. When she had lost her eyesight on the planet of Melida/Daan, he had been very distressed. He was always glad to see her safe and sound. Not that he didn't trust in her ability to take care of herself. He respected her as a Jedi Knight, and an amazing person.  
  
"I found out a little from a boy I met on the street. He had some clues. I think I'll check the city security office tomorrow." Tahl said, breaking into his thoughts. "That sounds like a good idea." Obi-wan remarked, startling Tahl. She had almost forgotten he was there. She was sure that Qui-gon wouldn't have made that mistake. He was always a step ahead of everybody. He never forgot about anyone, and he could sense you coming long before he could hear you. He had an amazing connection to the living force, and she respected him for that and many other things. He was an invaluable friend.  
  
"Perhaps you should turn in for the night." Too-jay said, jerking her out of her thoughts. She got ready to yell at the droid for disturbing her, but stopped. Too-jay was right, she was somewhat tired.  
  
"I suppose you're right."  
  
"Rest well Tahl." Qui-gon said.  
  
"Same place tomorrow?" she answered.  
  
"Sounds good." Said Obi-wan. And so Tahl turned around and left the room, leaving Obi-wan and Qui-gon to finish their meditation. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Obi-wan lay awake that night, pondering the mission he had volunteered for. Xanatos was evil, and should be stopped, but was this the best use of Qui-gon's abilities, and the council's resources? He was sure of one thing however. He belonged at Qui-gon's side. He then thought of Garen. Was he okay? He knew, though, that if anyone could find Garen, it was Tahl. His thoughts turned to earlier. Did Kiv really know the way to Offworld headquarters? Or could he be leading them into a trap? He supposed they would have to trust him. He was their only lead. And what had gone on between Tahl and Qui-gon? He had sensed something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. What had he missed? He was sure Qui-gon could have figured it out. He glanced at the Jedi Master across the room. The gentle rise and fall of his chest told Obi-wan that he was having no trouble sleeping.  
  
"I really should go to sleep too." He thought. He turned over, let his mind empty, and within moments he was sleeping peacefully.  
  
**************************************  
  
The following morning, Qui-gon and Obi-wan stood in the location where they had met Kiv the previous day. They had been waiting for a quarter of an hour, but Kiv had yet to arrive. Just then, Kiv raced down to them on his speeder.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long to get here, I had to skirt some Offworld guards. They've been picking kids up off the street, I think, so I didn't want to be seen." Kiv explained.  
  
"Apology accepted." Qui-gon said. "Now, we should get going."  
  
"Sure." Kiv said. "We can walk, I'll leave my speeder here." Kiv quickly secured his speeder, and they set off at a brisk pace. Obi-wan made note of their course as they went, in case they needed to find return without Kiv's guidance.  
  
"So," Kivutan prompted. "You were going to explain?"  
  
"It's a long story." Obi-wan said. "Basically we're searching for an evil man, and we traced him to Offworld. We were hoping that if we looked around Offworld's headquarters, we'd get enough information on his whereabouts that we could catch up to him." Obi-wan explained. Qui-gon marveled inwardly at how well Obi-wan had summed up their mission without actually revealing anything crucial.  
  
"Okay, we're here!" announced Kiv.  
  
"This place looks more like a doll factory than the headquarters for a major corporation." Obi-wan said for Kiv's benefit. "It's their disguise." Kiv explained. "Come over here, we'll have to use these fake ID cards that I got. This way we'll seem like Offworld employees simply checking in for work."  
  
He produced three cards from an inner pocket of his tattered jacket. He inserted them into a slot, but an electronic voice rang out.  
  
"I'm sorry, but those ID cards are invalid. Please insert them again, or contact your supervisor for new cards."  
  
"Uh oh." Said Kiv. "I guess the code has been changed. We'd better leave before security comes out to check on us." He led them around a corner and out of sight.  
  
"Sorry about that." Kiv said. "The code was valid yesterday. Normally they only change the code once a week. I wonder what's up? I can get us new cards, but it will take me all afternoon."  
  
"Why don't we meet back here tomorrow." Obi-wan suggested with a glance at Qui-gon.  
  
"Okay." Said Kiv.  
  
"And this time make sure the cards are valid." Qui-gon said. And with that, Kivutan and the Jedi parted. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
That evening, after meditation, Tahl sat quietly in her room pondering her mission. Too-jay interrupted the peaceful silence with comments on that day's events.  
  
"I feel it is necessary for me to state that our visit to the work space of the head of the security for the city of Telos did not provide any clues that might be helpful to the solving of the mystery of the lost children." Too-jay said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Couldn't you just speak one sentence without all the technical mumbo- jumbo, Too-jay?" Tahl asked in exasperation. "Besides, I already know that our visit to the security office was no help." "I didn't even run into that Kivutan character again," she thought to herself. All in all she had made no progress on her mission that day. But still, she felt satisfied. Maybe it was of Qui-gon's reassurances that she soon discover who was behind it all, or maybe it was the way Qui-gon had looked at her when he told her he believed in her. Either way, Qui-gon had cheered her up, and now her head was clear enough to decide what avenue to pursue next. Another visit with Kivutan perhaps? That would mean going back to mid-town. She thought long into the night, long after the sun went down, and dusk fell. Tomorrow she would surely find a clue.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Not so far away, in the middle of town, another was awake and restless. Kivutan, unable to sleep, decided to go for a walk around town before it got too dark. He was walking in the marketplace where he had first met Qui-gon and Obi-wan, when he felt a sense of foreboding danger. He looked around as shadowy figures appeared out from the darkness and surrounded him. As they drew closer, he could make out Offworld uniforms. He tried to back away, but they were all around him, and there was no one to call for help. "They finally got me!" He thought. The next thing he saw was a rag being pressed up against his face, and then everything went dark.  
  
He awoke a few hours later, in a room filled with children. He recognized many of them as the street kids that had disappeared from his neighborhood, and there were others he did not know. They all seemed subdued, and very tired. None of them tried to speak to one another, but seemed content to sit on the floor and rest.  
  
A little further back he saw a line of cages with metal bars, and to his horror, he saw that there were more kids sitting inside these cages. Some seemed as subdued as the children outside the cages did, but he saw defiance in the eyes of others. He walked along the rows of cages, but stopped in front of one. Inside the cage was a close friend of his that he hadn't seen recently. "Trajo!" Kivutan exclaimed. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
His friend looked up, and Kivutan was pleased to see that his eyes were full of fight. Those were quickly replaced by surprise however, when he saw Kivutan standing there.  
  
"Kiv! Quickly, escape while you still can! As soon as they see that you won't stand for being mistreated, you'll be in a cage, like me, and then there will be no escape for either of us!" Trajo said in a rush.  
  
"No way! I'm not leaving you here!" Kiv said. "There has to be a key around here somewhere! What is this place?"  
  
"The key is on the slavemaster's belt. There's no way to get it. PLEASE go now!" Trajo urged.  
  
"Wait! Slavemaster? Trajo, I'm confused! Where are we?"  
  
But before Trajo got a chance to reply, they heard a door open, and a man clothed all in black walked towards them. He had a ring of jingling keys on his belt. "That's the slavemaster." Trajo whispered. "Act as docile as possible, and maybe you'll stay out of a cage." he instructed. "Good luck!" The slavemaster reached them and turned to Kivutan.  
  
"You will come with me now." He said, before turning and walking back the way he had come. Kivutan followed quietly.  
  
The slavemaster lead Kiv down one dark corridor after another. They all looked the same, and were equally confusing. Kivutan tried to keep track of the turns they were making, in case he needed to know later on, but he was soon completely disoriented. "Great," Kiv thought. "Now even if I got a chance to escape, I'd have to ask for directions!"  
  
The slavemaster stopped suddenly in front of a door and pointed to it. "Your presence has been requested. You may enter now." he said almost cruelly. Kivutan looked at the door dully, wondering what he was supposed to do. But he needn't have worried, for as he approached the door, it swung open, revealing a well-lit interior.  
  
Kiv looked around apprehensively as he entered the room. It was empty save a few chairs and.  
  
"Xanatos?!?!?!" Kivutan burst out. The door slammed shut, and Kiv jumped. He leaned forward to get a better look at the man.  
  
"Yes, I'm Xanatos." He said. "Don't you remember me, your only cousin?" "Not that you've shown that much loyalty to your family recently, running off and letting me live on the streets all these years!" Kiv said hotly. It occurred to him that this might not be the best time to be lecturing Xanatos on one's loyalty to one's family, but it was too late now.  
  
Xanatos seemed a bit taken aback by Kiv's reaction, but recovered himself quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I had engagements elsewhere. I couldn't spare time to come and collect you, and I trusted no one else to do it. But I'm here now, to get you out of here." he said.  
  
"Where am I?" Kiv asked.  
  
"Never mind that," Xanatos said. "The real question is why are you here? This place is only for criminals, and I can't imagine you doing anything illegal. I can't get you out until I find out why you're in. can you think of anything?" he asked. Kivutan thought about it. Xanatos seemed sincere, and what he said made sense. Maybe he could be trusted.  
  
"Well. I was probably sighted talking to some Jedi I met. Maybe that's it." He said.  
  
He saw the tiniest flicker cross Xanatos's profile, too fast for him to identify the emotion, and then Xanatos was speaking again.  
  
"Jedi???" Xanatos looked very surprised now. "Here? But I thought Jedi had been outlawed on this planet. What Jedi would dare to disturb us anyway?" Kivutan looked at him in surprise, and Xanatos quickly amended,  
  
"Dare to disturb you, I mean." Kiv was skeptical, but he decided to trust Xanatos for a little while longer.  
  
"They said their names were Qui-gon, Obi-wan, and one other. Oh yes, Tahl. But they weren't disturbing anything, they seemed to be trying to help us solve some of our problems." Kiv ventured.  
  
"Don't you see? That's what I mean." Xanatos said. "Jedi are constantly meddling in others affairs. Qui-gon, Obi-wan, and Tahl? Hmmm.. I should have known. Obi-wan and Qui-gon are especially well known for their nosy qualities, and Tahl often assists them. Together they are the worst. Do you recall if they said why they were here?" Xanatos asked.  
  
"I.. don't think so." Kivutan lied. Something wasn't right. He hadn't even known Qui-gon, Obi-wan, and Tahl knew each other. How could Xanatos have known, and why would he have jumped to the conclusion that they were working together? When Kivutan had spoken to them, they had each told him they were on different missions, here on the planet. And besides, he had a very hard time imagining the Jedi he had met as meddlers. No, Xanatos was not telling him everything. What was going on?  
  
"All right then. Thank you very much, you've been a great help to me." Xanatos said. "Let me help you back to your cell until I can get you out." Xanatos led the way back towards the door that Kivutan had entered from.  
  
"Wait! I really need to know more. Do you know Qui-gon and the others? Why did you-" But Xanatos held up a hand to silence him.  
  
"When we leave this room, you must not speak to me as such. I have passed myself off as a merchant and you as my assistant. I have told them that I need you back desperately, and I'm hoping I can strike a bargain with them so as to be able to free you. But you must not speak to me as your equal, it might blow my cover."  
  
"Yes of course-" Kiv paused. "What should I be calling you?"  
  
"I have told them my real name, I am not known in these parts, it will not be recognized."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Come along now." Xanatos said.  
  
Then he led Kiv out the door back to where the slavemaster was still waiting for Kivutan to return. Xanatos led the way back, with Kivutan following him, and the slavemaster bringing up the rear. Xanatos brought him back to the room with the other children in it, and to the cage next to Kiv's friend Trajo's. The slavemaster then stepped forward, opened the door, and spoke to the girl inside. She was beaten and bruised, and there was a lost look in her eyes as she looked at the slavemaster.  
  
"Can you behave yourself, or do you need another visit to the room of pain?" He asked, sneering cruelly. The girl looked at him with her sunken, defeated eyes, and Kivutan wanted to cry. Who could be this cruel to innocent children?  
  
"I'll be good, sir." she said, speaking softly.  
  
"Good, now go join the other children." The slavemaster said. She hurried over to where the children now slept, and the slavemaster turned to look at Xanatos.  
  
"Shall I put him inside, Great Honorable Xanatos?" Kivutan turned sharply to look at Xanatos. "Xanatos?" he said, a catch in his throat. "What is he talking about?" Xanatos looked slightly uncomfortable, but the emotion was quickly replaced by a haughty expression.  
  
"I had hoped not to let you find out, but as this imbecile has spoken out of turn, I suppose I have no choice. Get inside." He spoke forcefully, and when Kivutan did not respond, he grabbed an Electro-jabber from the slavemaster's belt, and setting it on low power, hit Kiv on the arm. Kivutan yelled and scrambled into the cage.  
  
Xanatos closed the cage, laughing at the expression on Kiv's face. "Now really, you didn't truly expect me to let someone as smart as you go running around ruining everything for me, did you? Young people can be so thick sometimes; their heads are too full of thoughts of justice and peace. You'll outgrow those, I promise. One day, you'll realize as I have, that the only things worth your time are money, and revenge."  
  
He walked toward the door, his cloak swirling behind him.  
  
"But what about family!?!?!?!?!" Kivutan yelled after him. Xanatos stopped before exiting the room. "I hope the slavemaster works to death. Family means nothing to me. Not after what caring did to me last time." He said, and then exited the room, slamming the door after him. The slavemaster locked the door of Kivutan's cage, and scurried after Xanatos. He tried to imitate the way Xanatos had slammed the door, but failed, and the door simply swung shut behind him.  
  
Kivutan slumped to the floor, suddenly too exhausted to hold himself up any longer, his head spinning. He sensed someone looking at him and glanced upward. The girl who had been in the cage before him was standing at his door. The defeated look was gone from her eyes, and there was a fire lit in them, but the look on her face was sympathetic.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked. "You don't look so good."  
  
"Yeah Kiv, are you okay?" Trajo asked from next to him.  
  
"I'm fine." Kiv said. "A little tired, and VERY confused."  
  
"Are you sure? Electro-jabbers are no picnic, trust me, I know." There was an almost wistful look about her as she said that. There was a long silence, and then Trajo seemed to shake himself out of a trance, and introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Trajo, and he's Kivutan." He said. "And you're very pretty."  
  
It was true; she was very beautiful, with long red hair and stunning green eyes. But at his words, her eyes filled with irritation, and she tossed her head angrily. All traces of the meek girl she had appeared to be earlier were gone.  
  
"Do you have any idea how often I hear that?" she demanded of Trajo.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, shrinking back from the enraged girl.  
  
"Okay, break it up you two." Kivutan intercepted. "It's very nice to meet you."  
  
"Dariya. My name is Dariya, but it often gets shortened to Dari. You can call me either, I don't care."  
  
"Okay, well it's very nice to meet you Dariya. Sorry to sound clueless, but where are we?"  
  
"I'm not sure exactly." Dari replied, recovering herself. "It's not good though, that's for sure. As far as I can tell, everyone here has been kidnapped. They beat us, work us nearly to death, and only feed us very occasionally. And we're constantly under surveillance. I disabled the security camera in my cage, the guard doesn't seem to have noticed yet."  
  
"And then kids just disappear. They tell us to work hard, and that then we'll be allowed to leave also, as if maybe we'll be set free." Trajo said hopefully.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, but think about it, Trajo." Dari said. "It's true that the ones that disappear are always the nicest, most obedient ones. But still, no one knows where they go. Don't you think they would tell us if we were going to be allowed to go home? I mean, all the more reason for us to work hard right? No, I think they go somewhere else."  
  
"But where?" Trajo asked.  
  
"It sounds. Well this sounds a little crazy, but it sounds almost like we're being trained as. slaves." Kivutan ventured hesitantly.  
  
"You're right! That's exactly what it sounds like." Trajo said. "Okay, this is not good. This is not good at all." He started to look slightly panicked. "But wait! This isn't possible! Slavery is illegal!"  
  
"Not on all planets." Dariya said. "My uncle once visited a planet where everyone either had slaves, or were slaves. It sounded like an awful place."  
  
"So. we could be being trained as slaves, and then transported off-planet to a place where slavery was legal, and then. sold!" Trajo moaned softly. "Not good, not good, not good." he chanted quietly under his breath. "Do you know if there's anybody who's more important than Xanatos in this whole scheme?" Kiv asked.  
  
"Well not that I know of." Dari said. "When we get in trouble, the worst threat is to be sent to Xanatos so that he can dispose of us. But when I was kidnapped, the men were wearing Offworld uniforms."  
  
"Yeah, same here." Trajo said.  
  
"I had the same experience." Kiv said. "But it was late, so I could have been mistaken. So is Xanatos in charge? Or is Offworld? And who's in charge of Offworld? Maybe Xanatos is in charge of both? But then that would mean Xanatos is secretly controlling Telos from a safe place on another planet. Or. has he been here the whole time? I don't know what to think anymore." Kiv thought out loud.  
  
"What?" Trajo asked. "What are you going on about? Where did you go anyway? Tell us everything that happened." So Kivutan explained all that had gone on in that room with Xanatos, and his theories on whom was behind everything. They continued discussing it until Dariya called a stop to it.  
  
"We need to get some rest. We'll need our energy to work tomorrow, and besides, I can't be caught talking to you, or I'll be back in a cage, and then what will we do?" And so she went back to the other children, and Trajo and Kiv lay down and slept. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Qui-gon awoke early the following morning and left the hotel for the chilly gray dawn. He wandered, apparently aimlessly, but in truth, the force was guiding him. The moment he had awoken he had felt the disturbance. He was now heading to the source of the trouble. To his surprise, he found himself being pointed towards the marketplace where Obi- wan and he had first met Kivutan.  
  
When he arrived at the center of the marketplace, he scanned the proximity for signs of distress. There. There had definitely been a struggle, and recently. An overturned cart waited for it's owner to set it back to rights, and there were skuf marks on the pavement. He reached down to pick up a scrap of cloth hanging from the corner of a merchant's empty cart. Under close scrutiny, he saw a partial emblem. There was only a piece, but it looked suspiciously like an "O".. He searched the force for more clues. He opened his eyes, disappointed. Xanatos had not been there. It had probably just been another random kidnapping, like the others Tahl had told him about. But then why had the force reacted so strongly to it?  
  
And still, there was no sign of Xanatos. They had already been on Telos two days, and they hadn't made any progress. If Kivutan didn't get then into Offworld headquarters today, they would have to find their own way in. Now that they had found it, it wouldn't take much to infiltrate it. "I suppose I better get back, before Obi-wan wonders where I've gone." He thought. That was another thing, he thought, as he started the walk back to the hotel. How did he think of Obi-wan now? Obi-wan continued to impress him with his skill and tact, among other things, while he definitely still needed training. Which Qui-gon could give him. Still, he was not ready to take him back as his Padawan learner. Perhaps if they spent some time together at the temple. He arrived back at the hotel, and cut off his thoughts as he entered again, and headed up to the room he and Obi-wan shared.  
  
Obi-wan was awake, standing by a window. He turned around the minute the door began to open, quickly masking the anticipation on his face. He did not want Qui-gon to think he had been standing there waiting for him, even if that was what he was doing.  
  
Qui-gon offered no explanation to where he had been; but simply glanced at Obi-wan and suggested,  
  
"Perhaps we should go to breakfast?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Obi-wan said, grabbing up his lightsaber and walking to Qui-gon, and the door. After they had breakfasted, they walked to Offworld headquarters to meet up with Kivutan.  
  
He was not there when they arrived, so they tried to look inconspicuous, while waiting for him to arrive. But time passed, and eventually they figured he wasn't coming. As they walked back to the hotel, they tried to figure out why he hadn't shown up.  
  
"Perhaps he was detained." Obi-wan suggested.  
  
"More likely we're walking into some sort of trap." Qui-gon replied.  
  
"I don't sense anything." Obi-wan said.  
  
"That doesn't mean that we're not." Qui-gon said.  
  
Just then a poorly dressed child walked by. Obi-wan quickly stopped him and asked,  
  
"Excuse me, do you know a Kivutan?"  
  
"Sure. Everyone knows Kiv. Well, everyone living on the streets anyway. He's our hero. Why?" he asked.  
  
"He was supposed to meet my friend and myself somewhere today, but he didn't show up. Do you know if he's at home?"  
  
"I don't know, but I could check." the kid replied. "This way." And he started off down an alleyway.  
  
"Come on!" Obi-wan glanced at Qui-gon, who nodded, and started off after the kid.  
  
"That was quick thinking, Obi-wan. Maybe now we'll get some answers." he said. "Or maybe we'll walk right into a trap." Obi-wan countered, but he was smiling. The boy led them down one street and up another, and went to turn down an alley, when he stopped suddenly, turned around and looked at the Jedi.  
  
"Wait. How do I know you're not Kiv's enemy?" he asked.  
  
"Please. You're just going to have to trust us. This is very important." Obi-wan replied.  
  
"Well I suppose if I blindfolded you, and took your weapons." the boy said thoughtfully. Obi-wan glanced at his former master, who returned his glance and said to the boy,  
  
"We accept your conditions. However, if we give you our weapons, how will we defend ourselves against an attack? Even if you were not to attack us, someone else, like Offworld employees, might. Let us keep our weapons, and we will allow you to blindfold us."  
  
"I suppose." the boy agreed reluctantly, pulling a few strips of cloth out of his pocket.  
  
"Shall I blindfold you, or can I trust you to do it yourselves?" Obi- wan stuck out his hand, and the boy handed him one of the blindfolds, giving the other to Qui-gon. With his vision obscured, Obi-wan had to use the force to avoid stepping in potholes, bumping into walls, or otherwise injuring himself. It occurred to him that it might seem suspicious if he had too easy of a time walking, and after that was careful not to seem too sure of his footing.  
  
After 10 minutes or so, the boy stopped, and told them they could remove their blindfolds. Obi-wan's sight adjusted almost immediately to the light, and he looked around. They were standing in a narrow street, in front of an abandoned apartment building. Most of the windows were boarded up, but stranger was the fact that there were very few other buildings nearby, and none of them were apartments, or in fact anything of the kind. The other buildings were warehouses, or other industrial structures.  
  
"Our headquarters! Also known as Kivutan's home. It used to be an apartment building for housing industrial workers." He explained.  
  
"I'll check if Kiv's here." The boy said, gesturing for them to follow as he walked up a set of steps to the door. The hallway was not dim, as Obi- wan had expected, but brightly lit, and cheerily, if sparsely decorated.  
  
"Wait here." The boy instructed, hurrying off down the hallway and then out of sight. After a few minutes, he returned with a piece of paper in his hand. "He's not here." He explained. "But he left this note. It's from last night though. He always dates his notes, so we know when to expect him back. No one's seen him since then, I asked." He handed the note to the Jedi. It read:  
  
I've gone for a walk, I'll be back by 9:00, if you need me, either wait here, or I'll probably be at the town square. Be back soon, - Kivutan  
  
Qui-gon turned to the boy. "Thank you for your help. I think we can find our way out."  
  
"You're welcome, I hope you find him. I would be happy to show you the way back to the town square, but I need to ask you to wear blindfolds again." The boy looked apologetic but firm, so they accepted his offer, and were soon back in the town square.  
  
"Thank you again." Obi-wan said.  
  
"It's no problem." The boy responded, and disappeared into the alley from which they had come.  
  
Obi-wan and Qui-gon started walking back to the hotel.  
  
"Do you figure Kivutan ever returned from that walk?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
"No." Qui-gon answered. "If he ended up at the town square, it is extremely likely he was kidnapped. There was a disturbance in the force early this morning, and when I followed its pull, it led me right there. There were very obvious signs of a struggle.  
  
"The note could have been forged, to lead us on a wild goose chase." Obi-wan suggested.  
  
"That is possible, but I do not think that is the case this time. All signs point towards Kivutan having been kidnapped."  
  
"But why?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
They had reached the hotel, so they entered and headed in the direction of their room, bumping into Tahl and Too-jay in the lobby.  
  
"Oh hello Qui-gon, Obi-wan." Tahl said. "I was hoping to see you. Did you get into Offworld?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Why don't we go up to our room and talk there?" Qui-gon suggested.  
  
"Of course, Qui-gon. Let's go." Tahl said, already walking towards the stairs. Too-jay started bleeping nervously, and Tahl sighed and turned towards the lift instead. "Fine you impossible robot, we'll take the lift, it doesn't seem that arguing with you would be a good use of my time currently."  
  
"I am actually a droid not a robot. And watch out for the can two inches to your right!" Too-jay exclaimed. Tahl sighed and flung up her hands as the lift arrived. Observing the interaction, a slight smile flickered across Qui-gon's face as he walked into the lift with the others.  
  
Back in their rooms, Qui-gon explained Kiv's disappearance to Tahl. "I believe-" Too-jay began, but she was cut off abruptly as Tahl reached over and switched her off.  
  
"Now, as you were saying." Tahl said calmly.  
  
"Kivutan never returned last night, according to the note." Qui-gon finished.  
  
Tahl slowly soaked in the information that Qui-gon had just given her. "If Kivutan was kidnapped. Wait! Kivutan who?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"We don't know his full name." Obi-wan said. "He's related to Xanatos, but lives on the streets, and hates Offworld."  
  
"How interesting. That means that he is the same Kivutan I met my first day here. And he told me about how children have been disappearing off the streets. Perhaps he was kidnapped by the same people." Tahl mused.  
  
"But why? What would anyone want with a bunch of kids?" Obi-wan asked. "Slaves." Qui-gon stated simply. "It all adds up. It makes sense."  
  
"An interplanetary slave shipping project!" Tahl exclaimed. "I thought the Republic put an end to that nonsense years ago! But we have no proof. And we don't know who is behind it."  
  
"The obvious answer is Offworld. We already know they have no problem with kidnapping. They could send slaves to work in their mines, or sell them." Qui-gon said calmly.  
  
"But then does that mean Kivutan was kidnapped by Xanatos?" Obi-wan asked, the question trailing off. Qui-gon turned to Tahl.  
  
"It seems our missions could be more closely intertwined than I had expected." He said with a wry grin. "I think we're going to need more information, to back up our hunch. Maybe we could get some evidence. Tahl?"  
  
"I'm on it." She said, already considering the best way to break into the Offworld database.  
  
"Obi-wan and I will try infiltrating Offworld headquarters on our own." Qui- gon said. "We need evidence, and that is the most logical place to begin. First thing in the morning, we will go. Obi-wan, I suggest you get some rest this afternoon. There is no way to know what we will be doing tomorrow." Obi-wan nodded, and walked out of the room, desiring fresh air.  
  
He wandered a way before sitting down by a fountain. "I wonder if Garen is all right?" he thought. "Is Garen also being treated as a slave? Perhaps Xanatos brought him along when he left the temple last. But how? And where is Kivutan? He has been invaluable help in the completion of our missions." Somehow Obi-wan couldn't imagine either Garen or Kivutan being very good slaves. Eventually after having been lost in his thought for quite some time, Obi-wan decided to return to their lodgings. He should get some rest while he was able, as Qui-gon had suggested. Being well rested tomorrow was the best thing he could do for either Kiv or Garen right now. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Not so very far away, the day found Kivutan very distressed. In the secret hideaway for Xanatos and his slave project, Kivutan had awoken early. As he opened his eyes, he started at the unfamiliar ceiling. Then the previous evening's events flooded back to him and his confusion evaporated.  
  
"That's right! Offworld finally caught me! Well at least I know where all the missing children have been disappearing to!" he thought, rolling over and glancing around at the other children in the room. He recognized more than he was happy with. There were the children he had hoped to protect! To gave a safe, happy place to live, even if they didn't have parents anymore. How miserably he had failed.  
  
He sat up, feeling dejected and useless. "You're finally up!" Trajo remarked, startling Kiv.  
  
"We've been up for hours already, trying to come up with an escape plan."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kiv demanded.  
  
"You just looked so cute and content lying there," Dari answered, "I couldn't bring myself to disturb you."  
  
"Well you should have." Kiv grumbled. "So what so you have so far?" Trajo looked disgusted.  
  
"Nothing." He answered. "We can't figure a way past the slavemaster. He has the only set of keys, besides Xanatos, AND he has the electro-jabber. There's no way to succeed with only three people. Especially when two of us are in cages. If we could convince ALL the kids to help, we might have a shot, but there's no way. They won't risk their necks. It's too risky, too dangerous. If only we had a REAL plan!"  
  
Just then, a shrill bell sounded, forcing Dari to leave them, as the other children arose. Kiv looked around curiously, eager to see how the mornings here progressed. He saw no reason to bring unwanted attention to himself by messing up in the morning routine. Trajo attempted to get his attention. "Try to clean yourself up as best you can." He whispered. "If we're tidy, we have a much better chance that they'll give us breakfast."  
  
Appalled by the outrageous negligence this showed, Kiv never the less tried to clean himself to the point where he at least looked presentable. At about that time, the sound of the door being thrown open caused all conversation in the small room to come to an abrupt halt.  
  
The "slavemaster" as Trajo had described the man the previous evening, stepped inside with a menacing look about him, right down to the whip in one hand. He cracked the whip once, and the children immediately formed a ruler-straight line. The slavemaster the walked down the rows of cages, opening the doors with keys from a large ring on his belt. The children then filed out and joined the line. At one cage, a boy of about 12 years spat on the slavemaster and tried to make a run for it.  
  
He had made it but a few steps before he was rewarded with a stab from the electro-jabber the slavemaster pulled from his belt. The slavemaster the stood there menacingly, and the buy stumbled into line, clutching his side.  
  
The rest of the cages were emptied without incident. A few children cowered in corners, but when the slavemaster raised his electro-jabber, they quickly forgot their fear, and scurried into line. When Kivutan's turn came, he walked out of his cage and took his place in line, right behind Trajo. He was feeling satisfied that he had succeeded in following the routine, when a quick blow from the electro-jabber corrected him.  
  
"Don't be looking so cocky now!" the slavemaster ordered. "We'll be working that swagger right outta ya!" he said with a leer.  
  
And so saying, he went back to retrieving children from the cages they were imprisoned in. Once they were all in the line, the slavemaster walked up and down the line, dealing out criticism and punishment. To Kiv he said, "Don't stand so tall! You're not the king of the world. Remember that!" He then proceeded to the boy behind Kiv, who was slouching, hoping to avoid criticism. "Stand up straight! Chin up! Back straight!" the Slavemaster barked.  
  
"There really is no pleasing him." Kiv thought. The slavemaster continued down the line, criticizing most, ignoring a few, until he came to a boy around Kivutan's age. He was immaculately clean, and had an air of superiority about him, as if he was better than everyone else was.  
  
The slavemaster looked the boy up and sown, and then smiled. Or at least Kiv assumed that was what he was trying to do. It was sort of hard to tell. "Very good!" the slavemaster praised. "You're doing perfectly! I always knew you'd do well! Soon, you might move onto greater things!"  
  
The boy looked very smug and pleased. "Now!" the slavemaster barked, turning and marching up to the head of the line. "Soon things will be changing around here! No more of these luxurious breakfasts!"  
  
"Yes we get a whole piece of bread some mornings! How luxurious!" Trajo whispered sarcastically to Kiv. The slavemaster continued,  
  
"Yes one meal a day is plenty for scum such as yourselves. But today, as a reward for the triumph of your fellow man," he gestured at the buy he had praised before, "you will not only get breakfast, but double rations!" All the children raised their heads a little higher at these words, but obviously knew better than to cheer. Then, the slavemaster looked straight at Kiv. "Except for you." He proclaimed. "New boys get nothing to eat."  
  
Kiv held his head high, and tried not to show his outrage. "Tsk. Stubborn one, aren't you?" The slavemaster commented quietly. "Come now!" he addressed all of them, turning to leave the room. The children followed, keeping the line perfectly straight as they exited the room.  
  
The slavemaster led them to a room, where people Kiv assumed must be guards were sitting at long tables eating. The children went to one side of the room, joining a cafeteria-style line, where they were given a small bowl of gruel, and a piece of bread each. Kivutan stayed in line, although he was not offered anything. The children then sat at one of the tables, and began to eat.  
  
Kiv looked around awkwardly, feeling very out of place. He noticed the slavemaster on the other side of the room, eating from a platter heaping with bread, meat, and fresh fruit. He was startled to feel Dariya's hand in his, slipping him her bread under the table.  
  
He glanced around quickly, and then satisfied that no one was watching, he quickly ate it, shooting Dari a grateful look. Soon after, the slavemaster came to the table. The children stopped eating immediately, and stood up, some even leaving food at the table.  
  
"Come." The slavemaster barked, leading them out of the room again. The children naturally fell into line as they exited silently. The slavemaster led them down a long hallway, and then another, until they came to a massive door, which he threw open. He led the children inside, rushing now.  
  
"You're late!" proclaimed a massive man covered in grime.  
  
"Yes, well, I had new children, and you know how that is, training them, and disciplin-" The man cut the slavemaster off mid-sentence.  
  
"Enough of your excuses! Just leave the children and go. Consider yourself lucky I don't report this to Xanatos." The man said. The slavemaster gulped, almost imperceptibly, and nodded, then shot a quick glance over the children. "All the regulars. plus, you." The slavemaster said, pointing at Dariya. "Come with me." And he whirled around and exited the children right behind him. Dariya sent Trajo and Kivutan a look of farewell, and then passed out of their sight.  
  
With the slavemaster gone, Kivutan turned to Trajo and whispered, "Where are they going?" "They are the favored ones. They get the easy work, cleaning, cooking, care of the droids, etc. We new kids, and the rebels get the grunt work. "Trajo replied in a whisper, gesturing around them.  
  
For the first time, Kivutan looked around the room they were in. In fact, it wasn't a room at all, but a cavern of sorts. It extended as far back as Kiv could see, and then some. "Of course!" Kiv thought to himself. "Offworld is a MINING corporation!"  
  
Kiv looked up to see the man towering above him. "You! New kid! Get in line!" he barked. Kiv looked around, startled. Sure enough, the other children had formed a line, and were now looking at him strangely. "Stupid!" he chastised himself. "Pay attention!" he thought, as he rushed to get into line.  
  
"Yes sir!" he said forcefully. In front of him, Trajo winced.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" the man roared.  
  
"Nnno sir!" Kiv stuttered. "There will be no supper for beings who mock me." The man stated. Kivutan, not trusting himself to speak, nodded meekly.  
  
The man seemed satisfied and walked to the front of the line. "Come now!" he ordered, marching into the midst of the bustling cavern. He stopped in a tunnel, and consulted a clipboard he was carrying. "You!" He barked, singling some of the children out. "To packaging!" They formed a cluster, and then were escorted away by a worker who appeared from the shadow. Kivutan looked more closely, and saw that there were actually several workers standing in the shadows, apparently waiting to escort them to their work places. Kivutan wondered how many of them had once stood in this very line, having been stolen from their homes. It seemed obvious to him now that this had been going on for some time now. Xanatos was very good at this, and Kivutan wondered how many slaves he had trained and shipped away, right under the noses of the people searching everywhere for their lost loved ones.  
  
The man called forward another worker from the shadows, and surveyed the children again. "Take these ones to digging." He instructed the worker, pointing to children, including Kiv and Trajo.  
  
The worker nodded, and led them off into a side tunnel. They walked for sometime, up one tunnel and down another.  
  
"This is the hardest work. This they save for those who they need to break, the real rebels. You must have made quite an impression on Xanatos last night." Trajo said to Kiv. Kiv decided not to ask what Trajo had done, to end up on Xanatos's bad list.  
  
After a while, they came to a room, where the worker selected tools for each of the children. Then he brought them to a passageway, and set them to work collecting the valuable minerals found underground. The day passed much as this, with Trajo and Kiv talking as much as they could without bringing attention to themselves, and without any breaks.  
  
By the time to worker told them that they could stop, Kiv was exhausted. They went back to the cafeteria room for the evening meal, where they were reunited with the other children. After that, they were brought back to the small room that Kiv had first found himself in last night. That already seemed so long ago.  
  
Now, back in his cage for the night, Kiv was exhausted AND hungry, since he was still being denied food. As he was contemplating his situation, Dariya walked up to his cage, looking around her warily.  
  
"Here." she said, handing him a bit of bread. "Oh, yea." Trajo said, fishing bread out of his pocket and handing it to Kiv.  
  
"Maybe they'll feed you tomorrow." Dariya teased lightly. "They won't starve you entirely, a dead person doesn't work."  
  
"I guess we'll find out." Kiv said. "Which reminds me, why don't the kids escape on the way to meals?"  
  
"They're afraid." Dari said with contempt. "There are security cameras, and guards here and there, but an escape would be manageable, if there weren't so many cowards among us. We would all need to work together, and as long as so many children fear our captives, that's not going to happen."  
  
"Maybe they could be convinced." Kiv suggested.  
  
"Unlikely." Trajo said with a snort.  
  
"But if we could, with all of us, we could overpower the slavemaster. Easily."  
  
"And he has keys! To just about everything.." Dari said, eyes lighting up. "This could work! I can talk to the other children, if we all put our heads together, this'll be a cinch!"  
  
"Let's not get carried away yet." Trajo said practically. "We don't even know where we are. Say we did escape, where would we go?"  
  
"There must be a way to figure out where we are." Kiv said with a determined look in his eye, as he paced back and forth in his cage. "There must be some clue.. I've got it! Is it just me, or are there NO WINDOWS in this place?"  
  
"What's your point?" Dari asked.  
  
"Plus, when we went to work in the mines, we didn't really have to go down at all."  
  
"Great Mother, you're right! We're UNDERGROUND!" Dariya exclaimed.  
  
"But where underground?" Trajo asked, getting exasperated.  
  
"We must be under Offworld headquarters." Kiv decided. "Where safer a place to keep kidnapped children than under the headquarters of the most powerful corporation on Telos? Besides, we've already figured that they are involved here. It makes a lot of sense, actually."  
  
"All right, well I'll talk to the other kids about this, and we'll form a plan. This could work!" Dariya rose from her seat on the floor in front of the boys' cages. She turned to see the boy that the slavemaster had praised that morning.  
  
"What could work?" the boy drawled, arms crossed in front of him.  
  
"Nothing!" the three chorused. The boy laughed, a harsh, terrible sound.  
  
"Nice try. I heard the whole thing, and you three shall pay for your plotting." He turned and walked to the corner of the room, and spoke to the security camera near the ceiling.  
  
"Slavemaster, with all due respect, I suggest you come here at once. I've overheard some troublemakers plotting an escape." Then, with a last look at the three of them, he sat down to wait.  
  
It didn't take long. Within a few moments, they heard the sound of a key in the lock, and the door swung open. The boy who ratted them out looked up expectantly. The slavemaster closed the door again and spoke.  
  
"Owen, point out these troublemakers to me." The boy rose and pointed to them. "Trajo, Dariya, and the new boy, Kivutan, sir."  
  
"You shall be rewarded for your loyalty Owen. And as for you three, visits to the Room of Pain seem to be in order."  
  
"No, please sir!" Kivutan pleaded. "It was me who was plotting escape, and me only. These two simply tried to talk me out of it!"  
  
"Is this true?" the slavemaster asked them. Behind his back, Kivutan shot a look at them. Dariya looked as if she were ready to cry, but they both nodded.  
"In that case, you had better come with me." He said, unlocking Kivutan's cage. "And just in case." He grabbed Dariya and dragged her to a cage on the other side of the room. "I don't want you three together." By now, all the children were watching the proceedings.  
  
"Come." The slavemaster beckoned to Kiv. "Oh, and Owen, you had better come along too." The boy got up, and followed Kivutan and the slavemaster out of the room.  
  
"Now." the slavemaster said, turning to Owen. "This incident has proved to me that you're ready for bigger and better things. Of course, I can't simply let you go. Telos is just too dangerous a place for a boy who's seen as much as you have here. What would you say to traveling to another planet, and making you home with a nice family there?" he asked.  
  
"Of course!" Owen nodding enthusiastically.  
  
"Very well, it's settled. Wait here until I can come back for you." The slavemaster opened a door to a small room, and once Owen had stepped inside, closed it again, and locked it.  
  
"This just reeks of slavery!" Kivutan thought, all doubts about what his captors were up to evaporating."  
  
"And you." The slavemaster turned to Kivutan. "You will follow me now." He smiled cruelly, and walked off down a hallway. Kiv looked around, thinking of making a run for it, but quickly discarded that idea, when two guards appeared from the shadows. He followed the slavemaster with mounting apprehension, until the finally stopped in front of a large metal door. Kiv gazed up at it with a touch of fear. What was to happen now? The door opened, and the touch of an electro-jabber at his back was all the encouragement he needed. He stepped inside.  
  
*********************************  
  
The door creaked open. Trajo and Dari looked up from the cages, and saw Kivutan stumble inside. He looked dazed, confused, and a little lost. Dari thought of her experiences with the Room of Pain, and her heart went out to him. Trajo watched his longtime friend with concern. He'd never seen Kiv like this before.  
  
The slavemaster opened a cage, and Kiv walked in quietly and sat down immediately, withdrawing into himself. The slavemaster locked the door, and left without a word. A long silence drew across the room. Trajo and Dari watched Kivutan for any spark of his previous fire, but to their dismay, he continued to sit quietly in his cage, and looked at neither one of them.  
  
Trajo was surprised when a boy came to stand in front of his cage. "Is he going to be okay? The Room of Pain is no picnic." Trajo continued to stare at the boy, stunned by his presence. The boy raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so surprised? I'm just as anxious to get out of here as you are. I've just been waiting until I could talk to you safely. That Owen character was trouble."  
  
"What is it that you want?" Trajo asked finally.  
  
"I want to help you," the boy said simply.  
  
Dari was the next to have her cage graced with the boy's shadow, and then he went to Kivutan. He still had yet to look up since he came back from the Room of Pain. He looked to see who was at his cage, and the boy caught a glimpse of his eyes, the look there giving him hope. Those eyes were tired and hurt, but there was still a fire burning in them.  
  
"My name is Garen Muln." the boy ventured. "I'd like to help with an escape plan."  
  
As the conversation continued, the hurt in Kivutan's eyes faded slowly away, and by the time that Garen went to talk to the other children, all that was left was determination. 


End file.
